1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld portable terminal, an imaging device and a reading device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a hand-held portable terminal is known which has a structure where the lower surface of a device case is formed to have a curved shape and a finger rest projected portion is provided on the lower surface of the device case so that the device case can be gripped by one hand with the thumb of a holding hand of a user being placed on the upper surface of the device case, the other fingers being placed on the lower surface of the device case, and the index finger being hooked on the finger rest projected portion, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-112891.
That is, the portable terminal, of this type is structured as follows. The device case is gripped by one hand with the thumb being placed on an operation section provided on the upper surface of the device case and the other fingers being placed on the lower surface of the device case, and the index finger is hooked on the finger rest projected portion provided on the lower surface of the device case as if it is hooked on the trigger of a pistol, so that the operation section on the upper surface is operated by the thumb and a switch key provided on the finger rest projected portion on the lower surface is subjected to a key operation by the index finger.
Here, the portable terminal has a structure where the finger rest projected portion is provided on the lower surface of the device case, the switch key is provided inside the device case so as to be exposed from the finger rest projected portion, and a battery cover is provided on the lower surface of the device case excluding the finger rest projected portion.